Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fitness activity monitoring. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a system and method for monitoring the location of a fitness activity participant and/or a fitness activity spectator.
Background Art
Fitness activities can be rewarding to both participants and spectators. Participation in these activities can be important for maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. Those that watch fitness activities may enjoy the excitement of the competition and may wish to show support or provide services for one or more participants. In this context, spectators may include, for example, coaches, trainers, supervisors, aid station attendants, or doctors. For example, improving the communication between participants and such spectators may be useful for supervising the physical condition of the participating athletes to achieve better performance or to provide medical services in order to prevent injuries or other health threats. Technology has resulted in the development of systems capable of monitoring the location and performance of individuals engaged in fitness activities. Fitness monitoring systems and methods are needed that provide real-time information to participants and spectators of these activities.